Shaken
by roory
Summary: They’re both superstars now. Everything could change. Sequel to Life’s Good.
1. Prologue

**A.N.: Hey guys! Welcome to Shaken, Life's Good's sequel. I'm so excited to start a new story and to hear what you all think of it. I've got great drama, and of course fluff, prepared for you. I hope you like this and the direction I'm planning on going. So I don't want to make this long and boring, so please go on and read! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock's original characters. **

* * *

The lights flashed blindly against our faces, against my squinting eyes. I held Mitchie by the waist as she smiled and waved at her loyal, screaming fans.

It made me smile, the way her face lit up. I knew how much she enjoyed getting hit by that wave of love and admiration we received everytime we walked down a Red Carpet.

"Smitchie!! Here, please...Smitchie!" Reporters kept asking us.

"Smitchie..." I said against my frozen smile. "Why do they insist on calling us that ridiculous name?"

"Awww come on!" Mitchie laughed as she looked up at me. "I think it's kinda cute."

"Everything's cute in your eyes, baby." I laughed at her, dancing my fingers quickly across her ticklish back. She threw her head back and laughed, while I could just stare like an idiot at her beautiful self.

It's been almost a year, and that laugh still takes me in like nothing else in this world does.

Almost a year since she became my biggest source of inspiration and the reason for the smile on my face. The reason I can breathe when all this stupid media seems to be trying to suffocate me, us. Mitchie's _the_ reason. My reason.

"Should we go take an interview?"

"Just if you want to, Mitch." I was not even finished with my sentence when she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her, to one partciular reporter; someone I soon recognized.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" Maggie was a writer, Pop Informer's editor...not a tiresome reporter.

"My job!" She smiled, though it seemed a little off.

"I thought you didn't do this kind of stuff?"

"Well, when it means keeping my job, turns out I do." Maggie replied, almost to herself. Odd. "Anyways...how is my favorite teen power couple?"

"Oh great as always!" Mitchie answered, her smile so profound it marked little dimples on her cheeks.

"I can imagine...with your sophomore album in the works, Connect 3's World Tour about to take off...you guys have got some busy lives! How are you going to manage to keep with your relatinoship among all that?" Ugh. How I hated they asked that kind of stuff. Anyway we manage, it's our business, not anyone else's.

Still, Mitchie answered.

"Well, you know, I guess the distance will make it all a little hard, but I'm going with them for a part of their tour as their openning act and Shane is always down at the studio with me, helping me with everything..."

My phone vibrated from inside my jacket, it was our cue.

"Babe, time. We gotta go." I placed my hand back on her waist and pulled her with me. "Sorry Maggie, hosting duties."

Mitchie turned around and waved at Maggie, before looking back at her fans and blowing them kisses.

"Hey, those are mine." I claimed, lifting her chin to press my lips to her. She smiled into the kiss before letting our assistants pull us away from each other.

I sighed as I saw my girlfriend disappear through the dressing room's door.

After all, this was show business.

* * *

**A.N.: And there we go :) I know this is a short chapter but it's kind of just an introduction. I really need your opinion on this so I can make this story grow, so tell me what you think please! **


	2. Mitchie's Not Believing

**Disclaimer: Just to be clear, I do not own this. **

**Hope you like it guys! **

_

* * *

Beep, beep, beep... _

"Oh whyyyyyy?" I whined into my pillow as my alarm clock announced the beginning of another day. With the feeling I had slept for three seconds, I lazily picked up my phone and spotted the time: 6:00 a.m.

Great. Four hours are definitely not my beauty sleep.

But just before I could get too frustrated at my lack of sleep, the girl next to me in my screen picture made me remember why I had stayed up until 2 a.m. Last night's crowd had been one of the loudest we had experienced in this tour and it had pumped us so much we were totally surprised when we discovered we had stayed up way too late. Again.

I smiled at the picture of the two of us before it was blocked by a new text.

_Early soundcheck. 7 a.m. Sharp. _

"Well good morning to you too, Nate." I muttered under my breath.

Deciding to get up and ready before I could make anyone mad, I tossed my cellphone aside and climbed out of the not-too-comfortable hotel bed.

I threw the heavy window drapes open and Dallas, Texas, came into view, brightly lit by the early sunshine. From the twenty-third floor I could see the city waking up, falling into their daily routines. For a moment I closed my eyes and pretended I was just another guy in the city, someone who didn't know what he was going to do today, or someone who would go to high school or college, someone who would assist the Cowboys Stadium—and not to sing the National Anthem.

But I wasn't someone. I was Shane Gray.

And Shane Gray had a schedule. He had interviews, press conferences, photoshoots, early _soundchecks_...

Don't get me wrong. I love my job. I adore my fans. But fame is a dangerous thing. So dangerous you miss the moment when it changes you, when it makes you become someone you're not.

People from the outside don't get how easy it is to be influenced by it, I mean "they have everything someone could ask for, how can they be such jerks?", right? If they only knew how inevitable it is to be dragged in...

"Morning guys." I said as I reached my band and Nate at the venue (I was ready at 7:15, they left without me).

Everyone answered with "Heys" and "Yos" and high fives, except for my best friend.

"You're late." Nate pointed out from his sitting spot in the corner of the dressing room, where he was reading the paper.

"Sorry, boss." I apologized with a roll of eyes, "Where's Mitchie?"

"Rehearsing, I guess, check the stage." He waved a hand dismissively, too absorbed in the nation's news.

"Will do."

I directed myself to the stage in half a run, already getting anxious to see her again.

"Hey, Shane!" Jason greeted me from the center of the stage, strumming his guitar from song to song.

"Hi, Jase what's up?"

"Not much, just doing some—"

"That's great; you've seen Mitchie?"

"Of course! Shorter than any of us, brown hair, bangs..." Lord bear me strength.

"Lately...?"

"Oh, okay." He said with a "gotcha" smile and nodded his head. "Well she was here a couple of minutes ago...I don't know where she went."

I pressed my lips together as I turned around looking for her, asking the passing crew if they had seen her.

I was about to get my cellphone when I suddenly made out my Yankee's cap over long, straight hair: a girl seating in the farthest chair of the audience's seats.

I jumped down of the stage and jogged up to her. She didn't look up when I sat next to her, she seemed lost in thought. I took her hand in mine and kissed the top of it, intertwining our fingers together. She squeezed them closer.

"Why do you think people come see us?" Mitchie asked, staring at the stage.

"What?" She took me off guard. I wasn't expecting this kind of conversation.

"Our fans...I mean, what is it that makes them drag their parents across the country _just_ to see us."

"Well, they love us." I answered with a burrowed frow. She sighed and turned to look at me .

"But, they don't know us. How can they possibly "love" us?"

"We don't know them either and we love them, don't we?" I said, brushing her hair. When the frown on her face didn't disspear I began to get worried. Something was up with her. "At least I do."

"Yeah, yeah; I love them too, trust me. They are great to me. But, why??" Mitchie pressed on.

"Because you have a beautiful voice. Because you have great songs." She turned to look at the stage once again. "Because those songs mean something to them and to some they mean support or they mean a good dancing-around-the-room. Because you make them _believe_."

"Believe?" She questioned, her eyes questioning mine as well.

"A small town girl finds this incredible opportunity to go to Camp Rock, by working in the _kitchen, _and she falls in love there, with a rockstar—"

"Popstar." She said smiling. I saw her eyes glinting.

"Fine. She falls in love with a _popstar _who loves her back with all of his heart and more. And then she gets her own album, she gets her _dream._" I ran a hand through my hair, trying to find the best way to make her understand. "C'mon Mitch. You think that's an every-summer story? That's almost a fairytale...or something. So yeah, you make people believe. You make people believe dreams do come true."

"Well, I guess if you see it that way..." She said, still hesitant.

"Everyone see it that way, babe." I grapped my arm around her middle and pulled her so she was seating on my lap, tickling her sides. "What's all this baby? What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing..." She said laughing. "Nothing, nothing...stop!"

"Fine." I crossed my arms over her, pulling her closer, and rested my chin on her shoulder. "But you know you can tell me whatver's on your mind, right?"

"I know, Shane. I know." Her hands moved to knot in my hair, she pulled me in for a kiss. "Thank you." I just smiled at her, grazing my nose across her cheek.

"C'mon now, we have work to do." I placed a kiss on her cheek and she stood up.

"Right."

I directed the way as we walked the steps down to the stage. From the corner of my eye I saw as Mitchie stopped short in the middle, staring at the stage.

Something was up with her. Something was up with her and she was not telling me.

* * *

**A.N.: right. So there we go guys. :D **

**okay, since I don't have a lot of Camp Rock fans friends, I need someone to talk previews with. I mean I liked them a lot and I can't wait, but they totally cahnged both Shane's and Mitchie's styles! not because Joe's and Demi's change the charactes should change too! well I'm against that, but aside from that Camp Rcok 2 is looking good. can't wait. **

**will update soon, thanks for reading :) **

**please REVIEW! **

**love always, **

**R. **


End file.
